hardcorechampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JDUDE/Partnership
Why, hello there. For those of you who do not know who I am, I was, and I stick by this, a true GM to this site. I actually posted the shows to the forums, myself and Logan had a fall out, yada yada. Today, I'm here to offer something to Logan, and the rest of you. A free way to get advertisement. Only drawback? My site's name on the front of HCW. Now, for those who doubt what I bring to the table, and why this is not just a lost cause, let me post some examples of my work, shall we? Ring Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen making her way to the ring at this time, she stands in at five feet two inches, she weighs in at one hundred and five pounds, hailing from Seaside Heights, Jersey Shore, New Jersey, she is the Goddess of Mass Seduction, put your hands together for the OBW Vixens Television Champion, Snickers Ivy!!!! Snickers makes her way out to the ring to boos, and she stands on the top of the ramp and holds her title up as pink fireworks shoot up. Wait, she has something clipped to her belt, it’s a Pink Barbie Slugger Baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire! She unclips it and walks out to the ring, swinging it around, and then she tosses it over the ropes into the ring, and she slides under the bottom ropes to not get cut by the barbed wire. The crowd boos as she holds up her title in one hand and the bat in the other! Ring Announcer: And her opponent, standing in at five foot six, hailing from California, she is The Extreme Queen of OBW, the challenger for the championship, Velvet! Velvet makes her way out to the ring and without anything special, runs in and slides through the bottom rope, and the match begins! Ding! Right as Velvet is starting to get up, Snickers swings the bat and it almost hits her, but Velvet ducks, and then she turns around and grabs the bat from Snickers’ hands! She takes it quickly and strikes her in the back with it! Snickers goes down hard, her back is busted open! Velvet drops the bat and picks up Snickers and then goes for a DDT onto it, but Snickers counters with a back body drop! Snickers grabs the bat and swings it again whenever Velvet gets up, but Velvet ducks it again, and this time Snickers swings it forward and ends up going to far in the swing and ends up landing herself in the ropes! Marks appear on her arm and she starts to bleed! Velvet runs and dropkicks her, and Snickers goes over the ropes and lands on the outside, hitting her leg off the broken glass! Snickers holds her leg, and Velvet skillfully hits a suicide dive going between the ropes and not getting touched by barbed wire or glass at all! Velvet gets the crowd cheering and she grabs a nearby table and sets it up, and she picks up Snickers and looks ready to suplex her through it, but Snickers counters by dropping down in a jaw breaker, and then running and jumping up on her shoulders and going for a hurricanrana, but Velvet pushes her backwards so she flies over her head and goes right through the table! Snickers is down! Velvet looks at her and picks her up, and then whips her into the barricade. Velvet runs at her to spear her through, but Snickers counters with an elbow, and then she jumps up onto the barricade and jumps off and hits a crossbody on Velvet! Snickers stands up and looks for a weapon, and grabs a chair! Snickers stalks Velvet, and when she stands up, she swings the chair at her gut, and then drops it, she goes for the Bombshell Buster, but Velvet pushes her backwards, and Snickers goes back first into a set up ladder! Velvet runs and kicks her, and then picks her up for a suplex but hits a gourdbuster, sending Snickers into the ladder! It knocks the ladder down! Velvet looks at the apron and carefully picks up a piece of glass, and then she places it on the down Snicker’s back, and then steps on it! You can hear it shattering! Snickers screams in pain as Velvet smiles! Velvet then points to the ropes, and looks ready to catapult her into the ropes! She does! Snickers gets cut open all on her arms and face!!! She goes right into the ropes! Snickers, standing, is bleeding more now! Velvet goes to smash her face into it, but Snickers hits a few back elbows to the ribcage of Velvet, and then grabs her head and wipes it in the barbed wire, and she just moves it back and forth, sliding the barbed wire across her face! What a sickening sight! Snickers then puts her head between the ropes and then grabs a chair and swings it, hitting the back of her head and forcing her into the ropes more!!!! Velvet drops down, hurt, her face a bloody mess! Snickers picks her up and then grabs her in a headlock and runs forward, jumping up and hitting a bulldog into the steps! The crowd boos! Velvet is sent into the steps face first, and she completely bounces off and falls backwards. She’s down, and Snickers climbs onto the steps and then jumps forward, hitting a small frog splash! She then grabs her head and forces it down into the broken glass on the apron! Velvet is a complete bloody mess!!!! Snickers rolls her into the ring and then follows her in and covers. 1………..2………..kickout! Snickers is angry!!!!!!! Snickers picks her up to where she’s kneeling and then runs her knee into the face of Velvet over and over!!!! The Goddess of Mass Seduction looks ready to make Velvet’s life hell! She drags her over to the bottom rope and places her neck on it, and she steps on it!!!!!!!!! Can you imagine that pain!!!! The crowd boos as Snickers runs back to get a running start, and she runs and goes for a dropkick to Velvet, but Velvet moves out of the way!!!!! Snickers falls and goes right in between the middle and bottom rope! Snickers just completely cut her back!!!!!!!! Snickers is still in between the ropes, and Velvet grabs her baseball bat and smirks, and then uses her own bat against her and swings it, hitting her back, and Snickers falls to the outside of the ring! Velvet tosses her bat and tosses it outside the ring beside Snickers, and then she grabs the title and puts it around her waist! Such insult! Velvet then carefully climbs on the corner, using only her feet to touch the ropes, her hands touching the turnbuckle post, and she stands on the top ropes and then goes for a diving shooting star press! No! Snickers swings the bat, catching her with a shot to the stomach in mid air! Velvet lands on her feet, hunched over, and the cut from the barbed wire drove into her skin bad! Velvet is bleeding badly, she’s just a mess!!!! Snickers takes the title from around her, drops it on the ground, and hits the Bombshell Buster onto it! The crowd boos!!!!! Snickers picks Velvet up and tries rolling her into the ring, but Velvet grabs a piece of broken glass and smashes it across Snickers face. Velvet picks up a tacked up board and leans it against the steps, and then kicks Snickers in the gut and hits a powerbomb through it! Snickers is down, and Velvet picks her up and sends her head into the turnbuckle post, and then grabs a board with barbed wire on and places it against her back, and then takes a chair and swings it into it a few times, and then stops and lets the board drop, and Snickers back is cut up!!!! Snickers uses the steps to stay standing, and Velvet goes and gets ready for a tilt a whirl DDT!!!!! She swings her around, but no!!!!! Snickers pushes her feet away, causing Velvet to flip, landing in front of Snickers, and Snickers jumps up with the jumping reverse DDT! Snickers looks around for a weapon and she grabs a car’s (which wasn’t in the parking lot of a fan who pissed off John Morris so he stole his car) door! She pulls it off the otherwise undamaged car, and she walks over to Velvet with it and leans it up against the barricade, and she picks up Velvet and goes for a hurricanrana onto it, but Velvet catches her in a powerbomb position, but then pushes her legs forward to hit her with a facebuster onto the car door! Velvet then grabs Snickers and Irish whips her into the car! Snickers flies forward onto the hood of it, and then Velvet goes over to her and picks her up and tries hitting a suplex off the car, but Snickers drops to her feet, kicks Velvet in the gut, and then hits the Bombshell Buster on top of the car!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It dents the hood!!!! Velvet’s down, and Snickers goes over and grabs a ladder and walks it over by the car at ringside, and then sets it up and starts to climb it!!!!!! What the fuck?!?!?!?!? Snickers is at the top, but Velvet is up now and she runs and hits Snickers on the ladder, and then Velvet runs and grabs a jar of tacks!!!!!! She dumps them out on the car! Velvet then climbs up the other side of the ladder!!!!! She tries pushing Snickers off of it, but Snickers holds on as tight as possible. Snickers then lifts her leg up to Snicks Kick Velvet, who is now groggy on the ladder, and then she goes for a Bombshell Buster, but Velvet counters by lifting her legs up off the ladder, flipping forward enough to catch her in a hurricanrana!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Onto the tacked up car!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Velvet is still on the ladder, and she goes for a moonsault, but Snickers moves out of the way!!!!!! Velvet lands on the already crushed car!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Both women are down, and the crowd is chanting “This is Awesome!” Neither women are getting up, and the crowd is in shock, even after a very long time, neither woman stands. Both are still down. One woman stands up, but it’s impossible to tell who she is, due to the amount of blood covering her body!!!!!!! The camera gets a close in to reveal it’s Snickers! She limps over to Velvet and drags her body over to the ring, and then pulls her in. She covers. 1………………..2………………….KICKOUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Snickers stands up and is in shock!!!! She’s shouting how is it possible, and then she argues with the ref. Velvet stands up, turns her around, kicks her in the gut, hits a Velvet’s Curse, and covers! 1……………2……………KICKOUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The crowd is in shock!!!!!! Velvet stands up and tries smiling, but can’t! She can’t force herself to! She pulls Snickers up by the hair, but Snickers kicks her in the gut and hits the B2K!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She covers! 1…………….2…………KICKOUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They both stand up, and Velvet pushes Snickers backwards into the ropes, and Snickers, even though she is in pain, bounces herself off of them, and jumps up for a hurricanrana, but Velvet catches her in mid air, but not in a powerbomb, for a Piledriver!!!!!!!!! She drops her down, but then stands back up in the Piledriver position, and she hits another! She hits a third!!!!! She doesn’t cover though, instead, she pulls on the legs and turns it into a modified High-Angle Boston Crab!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Snickers has to tap!!!!!!!!!!! She has to!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Velvet drops down to add more pressure, and Snickers doesn’t tap out, she just passes out!!!!!!!!!!!!! The ref checks on her, and he sees she’s not capable of competing, the ref awards the win to Velvet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Holy cow, that is a lot. But better than advertising, correct? Now, that was one example of a hardcore match, howecer, I have others I will not post unless of course, that is not enough.I have GM'd three different efeds, UHW, OBW, MNW (the only of the three I founded). A total of members of all three sites are over 1000, which means I clearly know what I am doing. Now, I found myself being caught in the middle of drama at OBW (as a wrestler. I stopped GMing a while back for them), which made me think and think of ways to avoid all of that drama. Thus, the idea for a NEW efed type. This federation runs off of a mixture of an RP fed judge system, an angle fed's style of activity, and a point similar to the one Logan tried (and, shall I mention, failed) at using. Now, I'm not asking for a Major advertisement banner at the top or bottom of the page. I'm asking for members seeing the link at the affiliate page, and then joining. Simple as that. If people don't want to join, who cares? No one will be pushing it down their throat. I believe in what you put in, you get out. You put in good time at writing results, you get better feedback on better results. You advertise a little bit, we advertise a little bit. you advertise a lot? We advertise you a lot. Now, why should you accept this? Simple, members. This site will never be a big deal with... 2? 3? People on it? We advertise you guys, theres a chance you get some members, as we already doubled this site's active members, and are growing by the days. Don't you want that? Now, not guaranteeing anything, but a link and some info about a site located on an advertising forum is better than nothing, correct? The decision is up to you. What do you say? Category:Blog posts